mikis_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mar
Mar, full name Marvi Mullen, is a Dutch bass guitarist and (backup) vocalist in the band Time Out. Having joined the band in March 2017, Mar has been unmissable ever since, acting as not only their bass guitarist but pretty much their co-manager as well. Born on April 7, 2000, Mar grew up in the middle of Amsterdam. Though he usually never helps write the lyrics, Mar plays quite a big part in composing the instrumentals. The only song Mar co-wrote the lyrics for are "Tide" and "Shore", two songs from their album The Past, the Present and the Future which describe his past and future life. Appearance Face&Hair Mar has very, very messy, white blonde hair. It’s barely long enough to make two small “ponytails”: one on his forehead and one on the back of his head. As he doesn't wash it very often, it's often also a bit greasy. If you brush through it with a hand, it’ll somewhat stay in the shape you brushed it in. Mar's eyes are very light blue and are fairly big. He has dark, thick eyebrows that make his look serious when he's not smiling. This gives his face something mysterious when he is smiling or smirking. Mar has a heart-shaped face and a very pale skin - he often jokingly calls himself “a white stain”. He has a lot of birthmarks all over his body, but they're all redder than a dark shade of brown somehow. Mar gives off a friendly vibe, even though he usually has an expressionless face or at least a mysterious smirk. Body Mar is quite a noticeable figure, being 181cm (5’11”) tall. Despite his height, Mar isn’t intimidating at all. Despite him being able to carry quite a lot with his arms, he looks as if he’s never worked out a day in his life. He might seem a bit skinny due to him only weighing 57 kg (125 pounds), but he comes off as a very friendly and huggable person. Mar is literally the best teddy bear you can probably find and gives very, very good hugs. Clothing Mar’s closet consists mostly of blouses, tight-ish t-shirts, and simple jeans. He does have a few pairs of ripped jeans, three or four very comfy sweaters, and a vest. He isn't shy to lend out blouses or sweaters - so nobody's really surprised if any of the other band members would be to wear Mar's clothes. He always wears a hair tie around his wrist just in case his hair gets annoying and starts getting in his face. Other Mar usually wears lenses, but every now and then you can spot him with glasses on. He hates wearing his own glasses though, but he has no problem with stealing other people's glasses and wearing them while he's wearing lenses. Personality Characteristics Mar is a person to hide and put away all emotions except for joy, so most people would describe him as very ‘laid-back’, as they only ever see him relaxed and/or happy. He doesn’t have strong opinions - at all - and is in fact pretty laid back when it comes to pretty much anything: except when it comes to competitions. Mar is very, very competitive and is a person to participate to win, not just for the sake of participating. He’s always in for a little competition against his friends about pretty much anything. He also becomes a little bit childish and salty when he loses a competition - but that’s the closest to angry you could probably see him, unless you would really, really upset him of course. Mar’s not the person to step out of a bet or challenge, and if you dare him to do anything, he’ll most likely do it. He’s really impulsive and sometimes doesn’t really think about what he’s doing - as long as he’s having fun at the moment. Mar doesn’t and has never really cared about any taboos or separation between the sexes. He talked to whoever he wanted to talk to and talks about whatever he wants to talk about. He isn’t afraid of physical contact - in fact, Mar is a sucker for hugs. He’s a caring and loyal friend, even though because he knows so many people it might seem like he isn’t giving you proper attention as if he doesn’t care for you. But he wouldn’t abandon any kind of friend without a proper reason. He won’t just all of the sudden disappear or ghost anyone, or at least not without telling you why. Mar really has a thing for shipping people and won't be shy about what he considers a good couple and what not. He's also 100% in for jokingly shipping people. The dude also has 0 problems with being shipped himself, though he will give his honest opinion on what he thinks about it. Mar is kind of afraid of proper love and/or a proper crush. No, actually, he’s not afraid of the concept of love - if you ask him if he has a crush, he’ll simply answer: “I don’t really do crushes. There’s a lot of my friends whom I really really love and cherish, but I don’t think I’d want to date anyone of them.” The catch is, however, that this is not true. Mar surely has had a few crushes - on some of his friends too - but he never admits it, even not to himself. He’s actually quite bad at sorting out his feelings and will usually be confused whether someone is a crush or he just loves them very, very much. He is afraid of rejection, of ruining the relationship with the person or embarrassing himself in front of them (and their friends). Skills Music: Even though Mar is mostly focusing on bass guitar, he has a few guitars hanging on his wall he can play pretty well too. He’s also quite well of a singer, though he doesn’t like standing in the spotlight while doing it. Mar is incredible with keys, chords, and that kind of stuff. Give him a few chords and he’ll improvise a masterpiece with it. On the other hand, he has no idea how to read anything but tablature, and won’t be able to write anything he ever plays down. Gaming: Mar is quite an active gamer and could outplay a lot of people in quite a few games. He's especially good in first-person shooters but strategic games also quite his strong suit. Also, he games, like, way too much. It’s of course very natural for someone like Mar, but… addiction much? Gambling: Mar is quite a strategic person and usually has luck on his side, which makes him a natural at gambling and a lot of games related to gambling. He’s really good at non-gambling related card games too - and knows a few cool card tricks. Organization: Organising something, especially huge events, is something Mar loves doing. Whenever something needs to be organized, it's usually Mar who speaks for the band and manages most of the administration. Time Out is somewhat of a local band and does, of course, not have a manager yet, but Mar is confident that they wouldn’t ever need one. Flaws Maths: Mar can't do maths for shit. He doesn't understand why he has to do it, he never understands what he is doing or what he's supposed to do, and he doesn't think it's even worth his time. Swimming: Mar won't drown when you throw him in water. But, he won't enjoy it either, since his “swimming” consists of panicking and flailing his arms and legs around so he doesn't drown. Pools, where he can stand, are fine, but throwing him into anything deeper than that will only make him hate you. A lot. Dancing: Some call it dancing. Most call it utter spasm. Mar actually kind of looks the same when he’s dancing and when he’s swimming, except that dancing is on the dancefloor. That might literally be the only difference. Memory: Mar has one hell of a mess in his head you can call a memory. He has to write everything down on his wrist, otherwise, he’ll forget literally everything. His short term memory is actually quite okay, but his long term memory… oh boy. The average human has to repeat something 7 times until it gets stored into the long term memory, but Mar can probably have written something down about 50 times and still manage to forget it. Fears Aquaphobia: Ever since the incident (see: Past) happened, Mar has refused to go anywhere near bodies of water. He doesn’t take pleasure in swimming - at all. Only being close to water makes him panic, let alone being in the water itself. Rejection: Even though Mar is pretty secure of himself, sometimes he’s afraid of rejection, of ruining the relationship with the person or embarrassing himself in front of them (and their friends). Situation Environment Mar still lives at home, as he’s in the last year of high school. He has plans to move out after summer break - right after he passed his exams, just like his sister did. His parents’ apartment is fairly small and is located in the center of Amsterdam. He has a small room with one wall that has about five guitars hanging on it (or at least there’s a place for five guitars to hang there, but usually at least two guitars are spread somewhere across the house). Throughout the year, he works as a dishwasher at numerous festivals. Mar has a lot of friends and isn’t afraid for some party fun - drugs, alcohol, it’s legal now he’s not underage anymore (even though, to be honest, that didn’t really stop him either). When he’s not gaming or messing around on one of his guitar’s, you will probably find Mar drawing. He’s fairly good at it and isn’t shy to show his drawings. He only draws traditionally though, as he just doesn’t understand digital art at all. How does it work? Why would you use a fancy stylus when a pencil will do? Zira has tried to explain it to him quite often, but he just doesn’t want to listen. Past Mar had a very normal childhood. He grew up in the middle of Amsterdam with both his parents and his three years older sister, Lori. He went to the primary school where he had a lot of friends, and he usually hung out with them outside of school. Age didn’t really seem to matter in the group - the oldest person was about three years older than him, and the youngest about two years younger. It was a peaceful youth - until the incident happened. The group went to the Amstel to watch boats when six-year-old Sam fell into the water. Everyone froze. Except for Janna, the oldest of the group. They all watched her dive into the water without hesitation, trying to drag the panicking Sam out of the water. But, her efforts were pointless, and when the bystanders arrived it was already too late. Mar witnessed the river take two of his close friends when he was only eight. In the Netherlands, it’s quite common for children to take swimming classes - but Mar refused to go after this incident. He developed a severe fear of the water, and the memories still haunt him until today. Relationships Aki: Mar actually lets Aki call him Marvi - which is quite rare. The two seem to have no secrets for each other and really have a one of a kind relationship. They tease, tickle - and challenge - each other all the time. Mar is very protective of Aki and isn’t afraid to stand up for her when needed. Mar would say he sees Aki as his little sister, but this is not entirely true. He actually kind of has a weak spot for her and isn’t entirely sure about his feelings for and about her yet - and if she likes him back, since he kind of thinks she knows him too well to get a crush on him. Rae: Mar and Rae have been very good friends for about almost 7 years. Even though Mar had to repeat the fourth year and Rae continued on to the fifth year, the two kept in touch outside of school and when Mar heard Rae and Ryv were planning on doing some kind of a band project, he didn’t hesitate to join. Mar considers Rae one of his best friends, and the two do a lot of things together - but he considers her nowhere near a crush. They’ve simply known each other too long and well for that. Ryver: Naturally, with seeing Rae comes seeing sometimes Ryver too. Mar and Ryver are actually good friends, and Mar considers him a “pretty chill dude”. As the only other guy in the band, the two share some kind of relationship beforehand. A part of the fandom ship them, but as Mar considers himself straight, there’s a very low chance of this happening. Another often brought up ship is Rae and Mar, which Ryver often jokingly ships - though it’s pretty clear that neither of them is romantically interested in each other. Ezra: Mar considers Ezra as a very sweet girl and even though he’s the band member he talks the least to, he respects her because of her insane guitar skills. Mar considers Ezra a friend, but just a general friend. They hang out quite often, but it’s usually with the band or with a part of it - never just the two of them. Zira: Mar is the world's #1 Akira shipper. Well, not exactly, but whenever they do some gay ass shit he just plainly sighs and says something along the lines of “get a room” or “just marry each other already”. Mar sees Zira as a pretty good friend of him, though in the friend group of him, Aki and Zira, he sometimes feels kind of left out. It doesn't bother him that much, or at least he acts like it. He’s definitely not as close with her as he is with Rae or Aki, but they’re good friends anyway. Quotes Related articles Tide ― Mar's short storyCategory:Characters Category:Time Out